1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boating, and more specifically to a controllable plate of an effective area that limits and controls the flow of water upward into a propeller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various means exist for controlling the flow of water into a propeller. Most of this prior art is for fully submerged propellers and is not suitable for surface piercing propellers. Von Wolske U.S. Pat. No. 6,823,812 uses trim tabs on a boat with a surface piercing propeller wherein such tabs are affixed to the boat as part of an extension to the bottom surface of the boat and are used for drastically changing the flight attitude of the boat. The propeller is steered relative to the plate. Arneson U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,463 has a trim fin located on the bottom of the propeller skeg and operates below water, “—trim fin below water level about 12 inches and provides downward lift.” Arneson U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,362 has a plate above the propeller shaft. Evinrude U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,819 has a plate fully submerged. Buzzi U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,549 has a “ground wall” that limits the upward flow of water into a propeller but it is not controllable and it is fastened to the hull bottom.